


300 Likes

by ashes0909



Series: Marvelous Adventures - A Series of Unrelated Fic [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 300 Challenge, Clint Makes Mistakes, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Pride, Social Media, but we love him anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909
Summary: “I can’t believe it already surpassed 300 likes.”Written for the 300-word MCU Discord Server event. Happy 300 members!





	300 Likes

“I can’t believe it already surpassed 300 likes.” Clint bounced behind Steve and Tony, all of them focused on the laptop sitting like a fixture on the common room table. It had become community property months ago.

Steve couldn’t believe the response either. “It’s only been up for two minutes.”

Tony, at least, seemed proud of their popularity, but it twisted something in Steve’s stomach. He liked that people liked them, but this was a video of him kissing Tony, that _Clint_ thought they should share with the world. It’d only been up two minutes, but Steve knew he’d be having words with Clint, at least once his chest stopped constricting with nerves. “How many dislikes?” Steve asked, because no-one else was going to.

“Zero.” Tony smirked, nudging their hips together. “You know we can delete it, and FRIDAY can scrape any trace of it off the web; you only have to say the word.”

“No.” Steve knew he didn’t want that, Tony looked surprised. “It’s good. I like it, and it’s... y’know.” Steve felt his cheeks flush, but just because something made his words trip, didn’t mean it wasn’t worth saying. “Happy Pride, everyone.” A spark of happiness bubbled away the constricting tension in his chest and a wide, light grin barely contained the joy he felt.

The same joy he saw on their faces in the video, now streaming for the world to see. “Look at those rainbow flag comments. And..,is that a unicorn?” Clint pulled out his phone. “I didn’t know that emoji existed. How did I live so long without--?”

“At 3000, now,” Tony said.

Steve wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him in close. “Can’t stop love.”

“No siree.” Tony planted a kiss on his cheek. “I bet it hits 3 million soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you ferret for the quick beta, and thank you for reading!


End file.
